Saiki:A garota perdida entre mundos
by Amyrose001
Summary: —Quem é você? —Dizia ele sério,fitando a garota a sua frente. —Hum—Resmunga ela de um jeito pensativo,fazendo sua tipica posição costumeira de entrelaçar as mãos atrás das costas—Por que se importa?—Diz aproximando seu rosto ao do mais velho— é a primeira vez que fala comigo,ainda sim...por que? —...—Ele abre a boca para falar,mais a fecha novamente isso era verdade essa era a p


**_Saiki on:_**

Olá,eu sou Kusuo Saiki e não sou como as outras pessoas,sou um paranormal.

O mais curioso da minha história é que meus pais são pessoas totalmente normais,assim como meus avós.

E aqui estou eu,em mais um dia normal e tedioso na escola PK ouvindo pensamentos dos bons aos ruins,eu percebo que tem mais pessoas localizadas no corredor do que o normal.

Você deve estar se perguntando como isso é possivel certo?Eu também possuo a telepatia,que é o poder de ler os pensamentos das pessoas.

**_—Ouvi dizer que ela é bonita._**

**_—Me disseram que era timida._**

**_—Disseram que superava ate a Teruhashi,será possivel?_**

Bom,deve ser mais uma novata se ela for mais bonita q a Teruhashi,o que eu não acho tão provavel isso vai deixar as coisas complicadas pra ela,pode ate despertar sua furia e sua mania de querer atenção,o que pode ser uma possível vantagem para mim e acho que elas talvez possam ser iguais nesse ponto,bom já estou farto de tanto os ouvir pensar sobre isso,então coloco o meu anel bloqueador de mentes{**_Esqueci o nome ;-; _**},e como resultado...

Acabo batendo em alguem distraido e caindo no chão junto com essa pessoa e os seus livros,bem clichê, a pessoa estava de capuz cinza,não pude ver seu rosto,e também não estava afim de usar a visão raio-x.

A pessoa se levanta depressa mim ajudando logo em seguida,percebi que não usava o uniforme escolar usava uma calça leg preta um all-star tradicional e um moletom feminino com capuz preto,o que torna esse ser estranho.

**_???:Me de-desculpe e-eu..e-eu não te vi e..desculpe._**—Uma voz tímida fala pra mim,por favor não seja quem eu pense que é,e pelo tom da voz percebo que é uma garota

**_Saiki:_**—Levanto a minha mão e faço um sinal de beleza pra ela,o que a faz ficar aliviada.

Percebo que a pessoa ficou meio envergonhada,não é pra menos aliás como você reagiria,se acabasse esbarrando com uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida?

Bom isso não acontece comigo pois uso a telepatia assim evitando situações constrangedoras tipo essa.

Ela começa a pegar os livros caídos no chão,eu a ajudo por que assim como ela,a culpa também é minha,então estendo a mão pra pegar o ultimo livro nossas mãos se encontraram,percebi que ela ficou mais envergonhada,possivelmente corada e agora pegou o livro e segurou ele no braço e o colocou abraçados contra o peito junto com os outros.

Confesso ela é diferente da Teruhashi,talvez..

**_???:—Me de-desculpe novamente senhor.._**

**_Saiki:_**—Balança a cabeça pra cima e para baixo em forma de um "**Sim"**

**_???:Como se chama?_**

Ótimo agora ela acha que somos amiguinhos,em que furada eu me meti?

**_Saiki:_**—Aponto pra um dos livros que era um caderno ela entendeu o recado e me entregou junto com ele a caneta então eu escrevi "**_Kusuo Saiki_**" e a entrego.

—Pega e diz a frase em voz alta—**_Kusuo Saiki...que diferente..._**

Espera diferente como!!!!,ela percebeu o que eu pensei pelo modo que a minha feição estava.

**_???:—E-Err..Diferentemente legal —Diz com nervosismo._**

**_Saiki_**—Olho para ela serio.

**_???:Cla-claro que é legal._**

O jeito que você está agindo diz o contrário, então eu cruzo os braços olhando para a pessoa a minha frente sério e pelo visto a deixou mais nervosa do que estava antes então suspiro pesadamente.

Então ela me entrega o caderno com duas frases escritas, mas uma delas que era a primeira estava riscada tentei ler e era assim:

**_Amy da.._**

Olhei pra a segunda e era "**_Amy rose_**",estranho... não é normal alguém errar o próprio nome,vejo que ela percebeu isso,então pegou caderno da minha mão saindo apressada pelo corredor.

Saiki sai em direção a sua sala,e se senta em sua carteira ate que pra a sua má sorte o um certo "Alguém"veio falar com ele.

Nendo :olá parceiro,esta sabendo da novata?ouvi dizer q é uma gatinha,pena que terei que rejeita-la--Da um sorriso de lado convencido

Saiki:(Acho que será o contrário)

A Teruhashi entra na sala e os meninos ficam suspirando, ate que a equipe do jornal escolar chegou e começou a fazer-lhe perguntas e talz.

Jornal:Teruhashi ouvimos dizer que a transferida supera a senhorita,se os boatos forem verdadeiros qual a sua opinião em relação a isso?

Continua...


End file.
